


Sacrifice

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [27]
Category: Almost Human, Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, John Kennex is Vaako, M/M, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to give up everything you have to get back what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> [Vaako/"Dame" Dorian](http://commanderkokoro.tumblr.com/post/70532320362/passed-my-exams-time-to-draw-something-crazy)
> 
> AO3 is fucking up, I'll fix the tag later  
> Edit: sorry for link not working, the original artist changed their name. Fixed

“And you will give him back to me,” John’s golden eyes glared up at the ruler, Lord Marshal he called himself, while he pulled at the chains that bound him.

“Of course, provided you submit,” the smug sound of that voice made John want to tear him limb from limb but he couldn’t. This was his only chance, the only form of technology and escape from this dead zone in the middle of space.

“He will- He will be waiting for me when I come back?”

“Good as new.”

John’s head fell, he was beaten. Caught, forced to submission; but he has everything he needs. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Lord Marshal.”

-

It felt like weeks before John stumbled away from the Purifier: hungry, beaten, and tired. “My Lord.” He straightened at the voice and turned to see a warrior dressed in Necromonger armor, smiling at him with those unforgettable blue eyes. “It is good to see you again, my husband.”

John couldn’t keep himself from touching the man as if he was made of glass, carefully lifting his ringed hand and tilting his head toward him, frowning at his frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Your eyes, they’re so pale. What happened?”

John shook his head and shifted into the hand brushing at his cheek. “It doesn’t matter, I have you back.”

“Vaako,” John jerked at the voice, baring fangs as he turned to keep himself between Dorian and the Lord Marshal. “Gather a party. We have a planet to Purify.”

“Vaako?” Dorian whispered as he blinked when the Lord Marshal turned to leave.

“I guess that’s my name now. Don’t worry Dorian, everything will be alright, as long as we’re together.” Vaako tipped his husband’s chin up to give him a kiss.


End file.
